KnB Drabbles
by chippo843
Summary: A collection of short stories. Chapter 1: Alarm - Chapter: Fruitful & Chivalry & Cloud Dedicated to PigeonWife and her word challenges
1. Alarm

-**Alarm-**

The fire alarm began to ring loudly, resounding throughout the whole school.

"You idiot!" Aomine exclaimed at his currently sobbing blonde lover.

"But, but… I just wanted to make something for Aominecchi!" Kise knew that cooking wasn't his forte, but he wanted to at least give it a shot.

Aomine stared at the blonde before looking back at the burnt food. He took a spoon to scoop a piece, and with enough courage, ate it. It was horrible; hard to chew and swallow, but he managed to do so, and the taste… well, it tasted like burnt food would – disgusting.

Though, he somehow managed to smile and patted the blonde on the head.  
"Like basketball, cooking requires practise as well, right? So, when you get really good at it, make lunches for me then."

"Aominecchi…"

They were getting caught up in their own world that it startled them when they heard a voice speak up from behind.

"It was a nice proposal, Aomine-kun. When is the wedding?"

They've completely forgotten that they were in the middle of class and that the alarm had already gone off. Their faces were red as they turned to face Kuroko, who in turn, stared at them with his usual deadpan expression. It was amusing on the smaller male's part to see his two friends stutter profusely to try and fail to cover up their embarrassment.

* * *

Because PigeonWife told me to make fics for this fandom, this collection of KnB Drabbles and One-shots was created! Yeah, we're spreading the love! Regardless, I'm pretty new to this fandom so please be kind in your comment to me. ^^"

Hope you enjoy reading them!

**Suggestions and comments are welcome! =^w^=**


	2. Curtain

**-Curtain-**

"Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! It's time to wake up!" Kise exclaimed, pulling the only curtain in the room to a side, and allow the sun rays to hit the faces of his partners.

He received groans of dismay and some colourful language from the dark-skinned male as his answers; making him pout as he walked towards the bed. He knew just the right words to use in situations like these.

"… Akashicchi said to be in the practise court by 8." He smiled innocently, "And it's 7:30~" He ended with a sing-sang tone.

Almost immediately, both males were up and was rushing to get ready. Within 10 minutes, they were all set to go.

"Kise, hurry up!" Aomine yelled out, followed by Kuroko, "We're going to be late."

The blonde couldn't help laughing as he went to them, and sure enough, the trio ran as if their life depended on it… in which, it sort of did. It was their usual weekend routine, and it always amused Kise every time; he doesn't think that he'll ever get tired of it at all. Such is the life of their junior days together.

* * *

I like the idea of Akashi being used a threat. It's kind of cute with his scissors thing~

**Suggestions and comments are welcome! =^w^=**


	3. Weak and Star

**-Weak-**

Kuroko had always felt insecure whenever he was with generation of miracles. It made him feel weak... that, no matter how much he tried to catch up, he'll never be able to reach their level of skill.

"Nice pass, Kurokocchi! It gave more force than the others. You're getting quite strong now." Kise commented with a cheery and oblivious smile towards his practice partner.

"... You're wrong." His pastel blue hair hid his eyes.

"Eh?"

"I'm not strong at all..."

_'I am weak'_

**-****Star****-**

To Kuroko, Kise was like a star. He was beautiful with his sparkling smiles and twinkling eyes... and he'll always be unobtainable for no matter how far he reached out his hand, the distance was just too far in comparison.

Kise was his star for as he continues to watch the man in the shadows, the blond will carry on shining brightly.

Kuroko let out a soft laugh as he watched Kise play his game from the bench of the opposing team. 'A star indeed...'

* * *

Couldn't help myself with the angst. ^^"

**Suggestions and comments are welcome! =^w^=**


	4. Fruitful & Chivalry & Cloud

**-Fruitful-**

Studying vigorously the week before the exam gave the blond a fruitful settlement in acing it. It delighted Kise to see his name in the top five, but even more so when he received pats of congratulations from both Aomine and Kuroko. He had made them proud.

-**Chivalry-**

"Umm... Kise-kun. I think you misunderstood the meaning of chivalry."

Kuroko stared with his usual blank look as the blond beamed at him with stunning smiles.

"Don't you want to gallop away with me to the sunset, Kurokocchi?~"

**-Cloud-**

Kise was in cloud 9 again, staring absentmindedly at the black board and ignoring everything else around him.

Kuroko sighed at his hopelessly-in-love boyfriend. He had only agreed to go with him on a date. It's not that big of a deal if they were dating.

* * *

I shall end here! There'll be more to come, but I'm a slow updater so it'll take time. If they suck, I'm apologize for my novice skills. m(_ _)m

Regardless, I do hope you enjoyed reading these!

**Suggestions and comments are welcome! =^w^=**


End file.
